Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus and a wiring member.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus, there is conventionally known an ink-jet type recording head that is mounted on a printer to jet ink onto a recording medium. This recording head includes a channel formation substrate formed with pressure chambers, piezoelectric elements corresponding to the pressure chambers, and a nozzle plate formed with nozzles communicating with the pressure chambers.
The pressure chambers of the channel formation substrate form two pressure chamber arrays arranged in a width direction of the channel formation substrate. The piezoelectric elements are arranged on a surface of the channel formation substrate while corresponding to the pressure chambers. The piezoelectric elements form two piezoelectric element arrays arranged in the width direction of the channel formation substrate while corresponding to the arrangement of the pressure chambers. The nozzle plate is stacked on a surface of the channel formation substrate on the side opposite to the piezoelectric elements.
The piezoelectric elements forming the two piezoelectric element arrays are connected to wires (lead electrodes). Each of the wires connected to the corresponding one of the piezoelectric elements is lead to an area between the two piezoelectric element arrays. The area is connected to two wiring members (COF substrates). Each of the wiring members mounts two driving ICs (drive circuits) arranged in a longitudinal direction of the channel formation substrate. When a drive signal outputted from the driving IC is supplied to each piezoelectric element via the wire, each piezoelectric element is deformed to increase ink pressure in the pressure chamber, thus jetting ink from the corresponding nozzle.